


Risk, Reward

by buggy_writes



Series: Aurelia and Her Gents [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Marauders - Fandom
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Drinking, Fingering, LIKE SO MUCH SMUT, Multi, Polyamory, Smoking, Smut, The Marauders - Freeform, Unprotected Sex, and this is what my brain did, but also some fluff, its the seventies so come on, listen i needed wolfstar, oral sex (male and female receiving), wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:00:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28747344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buggy_writes/pseuds/buggy_writes
Summary: Sirius has been dating Aurelia for months, but he can't deny his feelings for Remus. Surprisingly, Aurelia is very much okay with this.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans, Remus Lupin/Original Female Character(s), Sirius Black/Original Female Character(s), Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Aurelia and Her Gents [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107551
Comments: 10
Kudos: 59





	Risk, Reward

**Author's Note:**

> hi okay so yes this was a mindless excuse for smut BUT I've created a world for these three and I'll be adding to the series as I write so I hope you enjoy!

Sirius debates for a long time if and when he should ask. He’s been seeing the same girl for three months now, and it’s the longest relationship he’s had in his seven years at Hogwarts. Largely, he believes this is because of Remus. He always does something and then suddenly, the girls in Sirius’s bed just aren’t enough. Aurelia, though, just seems to know what Sirius wants before he wants it. She doesn't get upset when he goes to play Quidditch with James, can hold her own against Peter in chess when they're in the common room, gets on with Lily like they’ve been friends all their lives, and- Remus. They're friendly, since Remus is the one who knew her first, but he's painfully shy sometimes. With just enough whiskey, though, they egg each other on until the whole group is struggling to breathe with laughter.

He decides to ask as they’re laying in a mess of sheets in one of the secret passageways he and James discovered in third year. They’re both starkers except for the sheet around them, and Aurelia has her head on his arm.

“What do you think of Remus?” He asks softly, focusing on a floating candle. Aurelia was an impressive witch, keeping that charm working even while he took her apart. Fucking Ravenclaws…

She hums, turns on her side, and props her head up with her hand. “Depends.”

He copies her position, free hand skimming down the side of her body and settling on her hip. Her dyed-blonde hair is in its natural state: big, messy curls around her face and shoulders, only adding to the glow of her. She’s got little freckles all over- and he does mean all over- despite her already darkened skin, which gives her a warmth he didn’t know he needed until he met her. Add her soft brown eyes, a pretty little mouth, forever ticked up at the corners, dimples that could kill any man, and she's the sweetest looking thing he's ever had.

How they hadn't met sooner, he will never know. She wasn’t in Gryffindor, nor was she in Slytherin- thank Merlin- which is the house Gryffindor has most classes with, and Sirius is often busy planning pranks, so maybe that has something to do with it. Still, the first time he met her, he knew he wanted her. Remus was the one to bring her 'round, saying she was helping him on a project for Care of Magical Creatures. A full month of teasing and flirting dragged on before she stole a cigarette right out of his mouth and kissed him hard. _You have to take what you want, when you’re a witch,_ she had told him, _because otherwise, someone else will have it._

“What do you mean it depends?” He asks, watching her pull his cigarette carton out of his bookbag.

She smiles, sleepy and satisfied as she uses his lighter to start the fag. After offering him a drag, she blows the smoke out. “I mean, it depends on how you’re asking. Is it ‘What do you think of my mate Remus, because I want you to get on with my friends,’ or is it ‘What do you think of Remus because I’d like to bring him to bed with us?'”

Sirius stares at her for a moment, watching as she takes a pull. She tilts her head back to let the smoke out in little rings, the stud in her nose glinting in the candlelight.

“I… Fuck, uh… What if I want to invite him into..." he says once his mouth catches up with his brain.

“Our relationship? Well then, I think he’s right fit, and I’d love to see him pin you down, among other things,” she says much too casually. “D’you reckon he wants us? I’m not upset, I see the way you look at him. Saw it before we got together.”

“You did?” He swallows thickly and takes the cigarette from her, laying back when she starts kissing his chest.

“I did, I figured you’d talk to me about it when you were ready. And here we are.”

Sirius opens his mouth to say something else, but she stops him with a bruising kiss, moving on top of him. As she works her way down to his neck, he sputters, “Remus and I used to fuck around,”

Aurelia looks up, smirking a little. “Did you now?” He nods, watching her slink further down his body. “Well, you’ve given me a lot to think about…” she says, nipping at his hip, mouthing her way to where he’s ready for a round two.

Just as Sirius is arching off the stone floor, groaning with pleasure, the proximity charm goes off. She pulls away, leaving him right on the edge, and covers herself with the sheet just in time for Remus to step into the hidden passage.

“Oh-” Sirius can’t see what he’s doing, but he does know that Aurelia took the sheet, so he’s laying naked and hard for everyone to see. “Shit, I’m sorry-”

Aurelia climbs back up and grabs her shirt, pulling it on, handing the sheet over so he can cover himself. “No worries, Remus, I’m late for a study session with Jodie. Oh, and Pads? I’m game if you are.” She leans down, kissing him deeply. He doesn’t even mind that she tastes like his dick.

Sirius nods, watching her get dressed. She seems to keep herself hidden for Remus’s benefit more than her own, judging from the way she keeps glancing at him. When she’s gone, Sirius sits up and lets out a breath.

“You, Moony, have the worst fucking timing.”

~

For the next three days, no one is certain where Aurelia is. She pops in and out, always surprising Sirius by pulling him into a hidden cove, only for him to return twenty minutes later flushed and with a new hickey peeking from his collar. Even Peter is asking questions by the fourth day.

Truthfully, Remus has been doing a lot of thinking in the last few days. Walking in on Sirius with a spit-shiny, hard-as-a-rock cock, seeing Aurelia wiping the corners of her mouth… Well, it's enough to do any man's head in. He didn't miss the way she kept looking at him. He could smell her arousal, plus the scent of Sirius mixed with her. That night in the security of his own bed, curtains closed and three silencing charms on, he recalled it all vividly, hand working over his prick with a velocity he hasn't felt since he first learned he _could_ come.

It’s not until the end of classes on Friday that she finds them- the whole group- lounging in front of the lake. She immediately drops her things and sits right next to Sirius, grinning like the cat that got the canary.

Remus watches Sirius study her. Each are stunning in their own right, but together? They're easily the most beautiful couple in the school. Remus has always loved Sirius's scent- full of leather and cologne and- and- _Sirius_. Since he got with Aurelia, though, their scents have mingled to a point where Remus can smell her on him. The soft, sweet scent of her body wash and the heedy smell of her perfume combined with Sirius's own signature has left the wolf in him dazed and very, very horny on several occasions.

"Alright, what's different?" Sirius asks, pulling her close with an arm around her waist.

She falls into him easily enough, tucking into his side but keeping from falling completely with a hand on his thigh. “How do you feel about a party?”

Sirius raises a brow, looking at Remus, then to James, Lily, and Peter who are studying… something. “Moony? You up for it?”

For a moment, Remus is distracted by the sheer glow of her. The normally thick, wild dirty blonde curls have been tamed into two braids, but little wisps and curls are sticking out at random places, making her look mussed and breathtaking. He looks between them for a moment, ducking his head to open a chocolate frog. It's mostly melted from the warm April sun, but he still eats it. "I'm down. Common room?"

“No, no, see, my brother has this friend, he’s in a band- it’s a shitty band, honestly- but he knows this other bloke who’s in a proper punk band. They’re playing tonight in Aberdeen. I reckon at least one of you knows how to get out of here to Hogsmeade. I also overheard Lily and James talking about a date tonight, and Peter has his chess club, so I thought… it could just be us three?” She's looking between them the way Remus imagines she looks at Sirius before sucking him down. It's no easy feat, Remus knows, but Aurelia is nothing if not determined. Her big brown eyes and long lashes, all framed by her signature dark blue eyeshadow- Sirius is a lucky man.

Remus Lupin may not be the smartest eighteen-year-old in Hogwarts, but he knows what this is. Aurelia must take his silent contemplation for apprehension because she presses on.

“I’ve heard from multiple sources that you, Mister Moony, are the best at holding your drinks. I bet three galleons I can outdrink you. And if you’d like, to make you feel better, Sirius won’t be my boyfriend-”

“Wait, what-”

“It’ll just be a girl taking out two blokes, one of which she shags, and one of which she wishes she could shag.” He could shout- if this is what he thinks it is, Aurelia is laying it on thick. Perhaps Sirius told her they used to fuck around, and now she wants to see it in action. Whatever the case, Remus will certainly explore it. "Right, if Dean is gonna pick us up on time, I'll come to your dorm 'round five? I need to make sure you’re both in proper attire,” she hops up onto her knees, dropping a kiss to Sirius’s mouth before grabbing her things and going.

Remus scoots closer, licking chocolate off his fingers, "What's she up to?"

He feigns ignorance and smiles at his best friend, shrugging. “She wants to party?”

Remus snorts, “Bull fucking shite, mate."

There's a good five minutes of silence until Remus decides to go all in. He stands, walking off toward the tower, getting a good distance before looking back, "You fucking comin'?"

He doesn't think Sirius has ever run so fast in his life.

~

Almost a full hour later, Aurelia walks right into their dorm. She's got her school robes on and done up, but as soon as the door locks behind her, she's pulling it off. Sirius feels his mouth go dry: her braids are still intact, little curls at the very end proving she's good at what she does, but her clothes… Her top fits her perfectly, tucked into a somewhat short flouncy red leather skirt with ripped tights covering her legs. She's traded in her signature heeled boots for scuffed up Docs-

Sirius sits down, taking a deep breath. Remus is bad enough, in ripped jeans and heavy work boots, paired with a baggy jumper- because Moony isn't Moony without his jumper- and a cigarette between his lips. Add Aurelia and Sirius needs a fucking drink.

"Pads, you gonna wear the leather jacket?" She asks him, crossing the room and opening a wardrobe.

"Wasn't planning-"

"Mm, your chances of getting laid are much higher in it, though. Aren't they, Remus?"

"I suppose that's up to you, Aurelia," he says softly, doing his best to hide the fact that he's watching intently as she bends over to find the jacket.

"Please, call me Lia. Ah! Here's the devil," she crosses the room again, handing the jacket to Sirius. He watches, impressed, as she goes back to the wardrobe and pulls out a ripped band tee and Remus's own leather jacket. "Rem, your chances of pulling- well they're already pretty high, honestly, but you'll have it in the bag with this,"

Slowly, Remus takes the pieces of clothing from her and heads to the bathroom to change. As soon as the door is closed, she scurries over to Sirius and kisses him deeply.

"Which one of us will he respond better to?" She asks, straddling him.

Sirius grips her waist, trails his hands down her thighs, and pushes his hands up her skirt to feel the soft give of her skin. He mouths at her neck, taking in the smell of leather and the slight hint of her body wash from that morning. Just as he goes to suck a mark into her neck, she tangles a hand in his hair and pulls. He moans against her, already too wound up.

"I asked you a question, baby."

He whines and lays back, leaving her sitting up and straddling him. "I… Me, probably. We've fucked around before, I've known him longest," Aurelia nods, wiggling her hips and smirking down at him. "Are you even wearing knickers?" He asks, not being able to recall if he felt them in her skirt.

She leans down, nipping his earlobe, "Knickers? Not really. Doubt you could call what I'm wearing proper knickers," The door to the bathroom opens and she turns, still on top of Sirius, to look at Remus. "Oh, fuck me…" she mumbles, making Sirius laugh.

Remus raises a brow at their position, going to his own bed. "It's five now, it'll be half six by the time we get out of Hogsmeade."

~

The bar- if you can really call it a bar, it’s a warehouse with a shitty stage and even shittier alcohol- is packed full. The dim lights are few and far between, making it the perfect place to let loose. Music is loud and heavy in Aurelia’s ears, and she has just enough shots in her to not care that she’s bouncing in time with the beat.

“All I’m sayin’ is, is that the Bee Gees actually kind of smash!” Sirius has to shout to get his point across, but Aurelia doesn’t listen to Remus’s rebuttal. The song changes and she whines, wiggling her hips.

“Oi! I’m getting us another round, darling, do you want one?” Sirius leans down, more than he usually has to, since she's wearing her Doc’s, and she nods quickly.

By the time he comes back, a heavy feeling settles in her stomach and she grabs at the closest person to her. Remus ducks down to be able to hear her- he’s over a foot taller than her, where does he get off on being that bloody tall? And that handsome- it’s not fair, really. For a moment she forgets what she was going to say, only to have her train of thought completely derailed when someone bumps into her from behind.

Aurelia has nowhere to go but forward. Luckily, Remus catches her with an arm around her lower back. He smells like cigarettes and-

“I need air, gonna go for a fag,” she says suddenly, turning and moving through the crowd.

Settling against the brick wall a good few feet from the doors, she pulls a cigarette out and sticks it between her lips. Apparently, someone has been messing about in her bag, because her lighter is gone.

“Need a light?” Remus asks, already holding the flame to the end of her fag.

She puffs at it, leaning back against the wall and tapping off the ash. “Cheers, Rem. D’you want one?”

He shakes his head to decline the carton she’s offering, instead taking the cigarette from between her lips and taking a drag. When she holds her hand out for it back, he holds it up to her lips. Aurelia takes a short breath, leaning forward and pulling from it. For two cigarettes, they stand in silence.

“I like you,” she whispers. She doesn’t even think he hears her, until,

“You don’t know me,”

It hurts more than she thought it would. “I want to, though.”

Remus fixes her with a funny look, leaving the confession between them until she rolls her eyes and stands to her full height. He’s still obscenely tall, though, and she has to look up.

“M’not dense, right? Sirius told me that you two used to shag. He wants- he wants us both. I see the way you look at him, I get it, I’m a big girl. If you want him and you don’t want me, that’s alright. I can take a rejection when I get one.” She drops the finished cigarette and squishes it with the toe of her boot, giving Remus one last look.

He still says nothing, so she shoves past him and goes for the door. Before she knows what’s happening, Remus grabs her arm and pulls her back. All in the same second, he backs her against the wall and pins her in place with a hand on her throat.

“You want me? Not just because Sirius wants me?”

Her chest is heaving from the suddenness of it all, but she nods as best as she can with his hand- his hands are big, like the rest of him- around her throat, “I want you, Remus.”

Originally, she thought kissing Remus would be a lot like kissing Sirius. For all his boasting and attention-seeking, Sirius is a somewhat shy lover. He seeks affection with his kisses, with all of his touches, really, and Aurelia has always been more than happy to take control and give him what he needs. Remus, though? Remus is in _control_. He’s covering her whole body with his, keeping her pinned in place with just one hand. He pushes his tongue into her mouth without asking permission, sucking and biting at her bottom lip. Slowly, both of his hands settle on her hips, and this is when she gets to work.

Aurelia arches up into him, standing on her toes to make it easier on him. A wolf whistle breaks them apart, and she swears Remus’s eyes flash gold for a second.

“Go find Sirius. Tell him we’re leaving.” He orders, but she stays put. Just as she opens her mouth, he gives a funny look, “What?”

“I- Can I…?” She doesn’t have it in her to say the words, so she just taps her lips. His expression goes from stony and confused to a full grin. He leans down and cups her face, kissing her gently.

Once he releases her, she's quick to find Sirius in the bar. It isn't difficult, he's at the center of a crowd by the counter. When she slips into his side and skims a hand under his shirt, at least two girls give her a nasty look.

"Pads, Remus says it's time for us to go," Aurelia stands on her toes, kissing his cheek. She can tell he's only half-listening, but when she drags him down into a kiss, he groans into her mouth.

"You taste like Moony," he says plainly. Giving her no time to respond, he pulls her out of the crowd.

Almost as soon as they step outside, Remus is pulling Sirius in for a messy kiss. Something hot settles in Aurelia's stomach at the sight of her boyfriend pressed so fully against his best friend, knowing that minutes ago it had been her.

This is really happening.

Much to her disappointment, Remus pulls away. He focuses on her, though, and raises a brow.

"I'm not waiting three hours to fuck you two at the castle."

She nods quickly, pulling a key from her bag. "Dean said we could crash at his, there's a spare room."

~

After a twenty-minute walk, Remus is kissing Sirius's neck as Aurelia fumbles with the lock.

" _I'm a fucking witch,_ " she curses quietly, pulling her wand out and casting silently. The door clicks open and she ushers them inside, "Spare room… down the hall on the left,"

Sirius follows her, leaving Remus a moment to collect himself. He covers his mouth, thinking about the way Aurelia responded to his kiss and touch. The feel of her little body arching up against him, the smell of her, the taste of her on his tongue, and then her shyly asking for another kiss? Gods, he’s done for.

It’s been too long since he’s been with a girl. Truthfully, the last person he was with, was Sirius. Five months ago, after a Quidditch celebration, they tumbled into bed together and Sirius let himself be opened up to Remus. The idea of having Sirius under him again, _and_ Aurelia? Merlin help him.

Slowly, he follows the sound of the couple to a bedroom down the hall and on the left. Watching them together is… something he didn't know he needed. When they part from their kiss, he pulls Sirius in for one of his own without saying anything, relishing in the way he immediately goes lax. Sirius has always been a good boy for Remus, ever since that time in fifth year when they first got together. It was amusing back then, watching Sirius try to be the dominant one. Remus fixed his assumptions by pinning Sirius to the bed and making him come in his pants.

Now, though, Remus can taste whiskey on his tongue and Aurelia is so close, watching them intently, he can hear her heart racing, her breath catching, and- fuck- he can _smell_ her.

He wrenches Sirius away with a hand in his hair, looking between him and Aurelia. Carefully, he pushes Sirius back a few steps toward the bed. “Show me what was happening when I walked in on you two last time.”

Remus can see Sirius trying to remember what happened, but Aurelia is much quicker on the uptake. She drops to her knees and works Sirius’s belt open, tugging his trousers and pants down in one go. The werewolf goes to the bed, sitting and watching carefully. Sirius is only half-hard, so she spits in her hand and works him up until his tip is red and weepy. With a gentle hand, Remus stops her before she can taste him. He guides Sirius to sit on the bed next to him, pushing his leather jacket off and nearly ripping his shirt as he pulls it up and off. He’s pale as ever, a few moles here and there, a light scar across his abdomen where the Wolf had swiped at Padfoot once, and he is _beautiful_. Remus pitches forward to kiss him again, hand flat against his chest.

“You’re going to let her suck you until I say stop. If you come, she’s not stopping. If you don’t come, I don’t care. You’re a good boy, aren’t you, Sirius?”

Sirius responds with a full-bodied shudder, nodding quickly, “I’m a good boy, yeah…”

Remus looks at Aurelia, sitting pretty with her hands in her lap and eyes flicking between him and Sirius’s prick. “You're gonna be a good girl for me, my Little Pet?”

She preens at the name, shuffling closer to run her hands up Sirius’s thighs. Carefully, she wraps her hand around the base of him, holding him steady so she can give kitten licks to his tip. Sirius moans quietly, watching her and guiding her as she slowly sucks him down. Remus can feel the wolf in him wanting to jump in, to mark both of them as _His_ , but he wants to see just how Aurelia takes him apart. Just as he sees her hollow her cheeks, he grabs Sirius by the jaw and kisses him hard. He responds beautifully, moaning into his mouth and rocking his hips. Remus easily controls him, tilting his head away and biting into the thin skin of his neck to suck a deep, dark mark. It’s more teeth than anything, really, because despite the full moon being over a week away, he can still feel his wolf howling inside him.

Suddenly Sirius is squirming and panting, one glance at Aurelia tells him why. She’s working him quickly, focusing on the tip of him as she plays with his balls in one hand and pumps him lightly in her other hand. “I’m gonna come, please, please, _let me_ …” he begs, grabbing at Remus’s wrist and keeping his girl in place with his other hand.

“Go on, Kitten, make him cum,” Remus tells the girl on her knees, watching intently as she doubles down.

Sirius comes with a sharp cry, moaning loudly and falling back into the bed. His back arches just as Remus remembers, spine curving beautifully away from the duvet. He covers his face with the crook of his elbow, panting softly. “I need at least half an hour…”

Remus chuckles, nodding and standing. He helps Aurelia stand, studying her shiny mouth and little pink tongue as it slips out to collect moisture. She looks inexplicably _soft_ for someone who just gave a blowjob, but Remus isn’t going to question it.

“Are you absolutely certain you want me, Pet? Once I have you, I won’t be able to let you go.” He says quietly, thumbing at her cheek. She’s so bloody gorgeous- how’d he ever get so lucky?

“I know, Remus. I know, and I want you.” There’s a weight in her words he wasn’t expecting, and alarms are going off in his brain telling him she isn’t just talking about sex.

“What do you think you know, little one?” He questions, hand trailing down to rest around her neck.

“I know… I know where you go every month, I know why you have these scars, I know why they call you Moony, why your eyes go gold-”

Remus stops her by squeezing the hand around her throat, leaning down and kissing her. “You know, then, that I’m dangerous?”

She smiles. That perfect fucking smile he’s been trying to ignore ever since he first caught her scent, he can feel it against his lips. He wants to bite her. So he does, he kisses her again and bites her bottom lip until he tastes just a hint of blood. Pulling away, she grins up at him, licking over where she’s bleeding. “Are you? Don’t seem that scary to me. You wouldn’t actually hurt me, though. I’ve been reading, you see, and it’s been noted that when Alpha wolves have a partner, they’re more controlled. So if you’ve got two of us, ready and willing, waiting for you…”

He looks over her for a split second, squeezing her throat again. “I’m going to ruin you for anyone but me,” he turns her, pressing his chest against her back so they can both see Sirius, who’s watching them intently, “and him, and then I’m going to fuck you.”

She shivers against him, tipping her head back to look at him, “ _Please,_ ” she asks softly. He pushes her forward until she has no choice but to straddle Sirius, still fully clothed.

Remus peels her shirt from her body, fighting a growl when he discovers she isn’t wearing a bra. He palms at her chest, pinching and tugging at the brown pebbled peaks of her breasts. “Such a pretty little thing, aren’t you?”

Aurelia whimpers, grinding down against Sirius, making him moan at the feel of her tights on his sensitive cock. Remus allows it for a moment, then easily pulls her down and lays her next to Sirius. He takes the time to untie her Doc Martens, letting them fall to the floor. Next, he goes for her tights and flimsy little lace knickers, hands slipping under her skirt and hooking into the elastic. As he pulls them away from her skin, the full scent of her hits him. It makes him dizzy for a moment, how good she smells, and he doesn’t even try to stop himself when the wolf demands a taste.

He pushes her skirt up as he sinks to his knees, rests his hands on her thighs, and parts them. All of his attention is on the slick, shiny folds that have parted just slightly from how aroused she is. Slowly, he kisses along her thighs, nipping gently until he’s able to feel the heat of her on his lips. Instead of tasting right away, he turns his head and presses his nose against her thigh, taking a deep breath.

“Fuck, Kitten, you smell divine… Padfoot, does she taste as good as she smells?” Remus asks, lifting his head to look at his best friend. Sirius is watching him with wide eyes, lips parted and breath coming fast.

“Ten times better, actually,” he says softly, glancing down at the girl in question.

Aurelia is breathing deeply, Remus can hear her heart racing. There isn’t a trace of fear in her, he can tell, and he rewards her with a bruise on the soft skin of her inner thigh. She shouts, spreading her legs even more to let him in, and Remus is content to die right where he is.

Remus watches as her clit is revealed, swollen and ready for him. Ever the gentleman, he leans in and drags his tongue from her opening to her clit, ending with a gentle suck to the little nub. _Bloody fucking shit_ , she tastes amazing. He continues tonguing at her, keeping her legs spread wide. She's gasping and babbling on the bed, one hand fisting in his hair and tugging sharply. This time, he does growl. He sucks at her clit and tongue fucks her messy little hole, only pulling away when she whines that she's going to come.

Remus licks his lips, wipes his face, and stands. "Kitten, do you know what you're gonna do for me?" He watches her chest rise and fall, taking note of the freckles all over her body, blending in with the soft brown of her nipples. There's a particularly dark freckle just to the left of her navel that he finds himself quite fond of. It's obvious she isn't going to respond, so he continues, "You're going to sit on Padfoot's face and let him get you ready for his cock. I'll be making sure he's hard enough for you, alright, little one?"

Her head drops back as her legs fall closed, her voice is a soft whisper as she stuns him with, "Yes, sir."

Sirius moves further up the bed, making room for Remus to settle between his legs, and helps Aurelia get into position. She’s facing him, so she has a full view as he pulls his wand out and casts with a whisper. Sirius moans under her, which Remus knows is one of his favorite feelings when they play.

“What- what did you do to him?” She asks, lowering her hips and gasping softly as Sirius gets to work.

“Cleaned him out,” he waves his wand again, using his free hand to spread Sirius’s legs, “Slicked him up.”

She makes a choked noise, be it from Sirius pressing a finger into her or from the insinuation of what Remus is about to do, he doesn’t know. “You’re going to…?”

He holds her eye, raising a brow while pressing a finger into the man splayed under her. Sirius moans at the intrusion, hips pressing down as he doubles his efforts between her legs. As her eyes fall shut, Remus looks down and focuses fully on thrusting his finger, twisting and curling inside of his best friend. Though, after tonight, he’ll be more than a friend, won’t he? As will Aurelia. The prospect of having these two long term, not just one night after a shitty pub and loud music, but a real loving and caring relationship, sends a thrill down his spine.

Sirius is hard and leaking in a matter of minutes with two fingers curled inside his hole, pretty little whimpers muffled by Aurelia's cunt. Slowly, Remus pulls away and magics the sticky mess clean. He sits back on his knees and watches Aurelia ride Sirius’s face, hips rolling and jaw dropped wide open. If he wanted, he could fill her mouth. All in due time, though.

"Make her come, Padfoot. Show us how skilled you are, puppy."

Remus has never been a religious person- getting attacked by a werewolf at the ripe age of four will do that to a man- but he’s thanking every deity he can think of for the sight in front of him. Aurelia still has that skirt bunched at her hips, shielding Sirius from his view, but whatever he’s doing must be profound. Her bottom lip has found a place between her teeth and Remus can smell the blood of the cut he created, tainting the air. Later he’ll allow himself to find issue with the fact that it gets the same reaction from him as a child in a candy store. Her breathing speeds up- if he wasn’t hard as a rock and still fully dressed, he would be worried about her hyperventilating- and then she’s moaning, hand falling to rest on Padfoot’s chest, hips stuttering as she’s thrown off the edge.

He gives a moment of reprieve, helping her lay next to Sirius. With gentle hands, he unzips her skirt and slips it off her warm body, taking the time to skim his fingers over the messy, swollen heat of her. Sirius hasn’t shaved in a few days, meaning his stubble has rubbed a sensitive patch into her skin. Something to watch out for next time, then.

Aurelia whines, attempting to fold her legs up to her chest. He doesn’t allow it. Instead, he spreads her legs and looks to Sirius.

“Ready to play, Pup? Look at you, absolutely brimming, aren’t you? Do you want to come again?”

Sirius takes a shaky breath, nodding. He knows this game, and Remus is proud when he says, “Please let me come again, I’ll do anything,”

“Oh, that’s a hefty offer, Pup, better be careful throwing that around,” he teases, his attention on the girl sprawled for him. Slowly, he presses two fingers into her and hums proudly when she gasps and twitches around him. “Lucky for you, you’ve got a nice little toy just waiting to be played with. Use her for your pleasure. I know you love letting other people take the reins, but I want you to show her what you’re capable of.”

~

Aurelia is a simple woman. Or at least she thought she was. She likes sex. The first few times were awkward, but that's to be expected when you're 15 and messing about in dark corridors with boys who know as much about a woman's body as they do about the EPR Paradox. A summer fling with an older boy taught her all she needed to know. It's just _easier_ to pin a man down and take what you want. No use in letting them fumble with a hand up your skirt when you can just tell them exactly what to do, right?

Perhaps, somewhere along the way, she missed a fucking memo.

Sirius is a man possessed as he settles himself between her legs, mouth hot and wet across her chest. His tongue finds one of her nipples and drags across it, making her whine softly.

"Sirius, baby-" Aurelia starts, hands tangling in his hair.

"Be quiet, take what I give." Sirius growls into the valley of her breasts, effectively silencing her.

One hand slips down, he digs his teeth into a sensitive spot on her neck, and she moans. Still sensitive from her orgasm only moments ago, all the air leaves her as he lines up and sinks inside. It isn’t gentle and he moans into her neck, licking over bruises for just a moment before he sets a brutal pace.

Sirius holds himself above with one arm, pulling her knee up so he can get deeper. "Fuck, Lia, you feel so good on my cock. M'gonna come inside, fill you up, leave you dripping for Moony… You want that? Want him to fuck my load into your messy little cunt?"

The best response she can come up with is to drag her nails across his back and shoulders, whimpering and panting as she takes what he gives. She holds on as he uses her for his pleasure, whining when he grinds into her. His cock throbs once, twice, and again before she can feel the hot spurt of his seed inside her. He rides out his high, unknowingly grinding against her clit, and pulls away a minute later.

Aurelia can do nothing but gasp for air, legs still spread and mouth agape. Hands settle on her stomach, skimming up to squeeze at her breasts gently before one warm hand wraps around her throat.

“Good boy, Pup, you did so well… Now you’re going to watch me fuck our Kitten until she comes again,”

Sirius shuffles up the bed, watching with bated breath.

The hand around her throat tightens and she grasps at Remus's wrist, arching slightly. He trails his free hand between her legs and collects some of the mess, then drags his hand back up to her chest.

"Gonna make you smell like us, Kitten, everyone will know who you belong to." He says softly, leaning down to lick and bite at her neck.

Nothing he does is gentle, mouthing and biting hard enough to leave lasting marks. His free hand returns to her knee, pushing it to the side so he can line himself in. With one thrust, he bottoms out and starts a fast, snapping pace.

Aurelia is helpless to do anything but take when he gives, squirming and arching and rocking her hips.

"Please," she pants, "Please, Sir…"

Remus coos against the juncture of her neck and shoulder, then bites a little too hard. He sits up, pulls out, and manhandles her until he's happy with the pillow under her hips. Once again he's inside her, but this time he's hitting a spot she didn't know she had.

"There you go, Kitten, purr for my cock," his eyes are almost all gold now as he listens to her constant whimpers and whines. "I bet you want me to play with your clit, huh? Want me to make you come faster?"

"Yes, please, Rem- _oh-_ " her jaw drops while he grinds into her, inadvertently rubbing against her clit.

Faintly, Aurelia hears someone sobbing. As she gasps for air, she realizes it's her. She has mere seconds to process before she's thrown off the edge, body tense and legs shaking as she comes for the second time. Muscles still spasming, breath trembling, she whines when Remus pulls out.

She watches him fist over his prick once, twice, and then he's releasing over the dark curls between her legs and all across her belly. Her breathing is slowing and she's tingly all over, but she's sated and sore in all the right places.

~

Sirius has never seen Aurelia so broken down. At the same time, she's never been more beautiful than she is right now. Remus, in all his glory, between her legs, her hair fanned around her, covered in both his and Remus' spunk… He's a lucky man.

They all seem to lay still for a few moments until Aurelia is sitting up and scooting to the end of the bed, grabs the closest garment, and heads for the bathroom. While she’s gone, Remus moves to lay next to him, throwing an arm around his shoulders.

“You sure about this?” Remus asks quietly.

Sirius looks up at him with wide eyes, mind still clouded from their escapades. Does Remus think he’s still unsure? For someone so smart, Remus is also painfully dense sometimes.

“Oi, Rem, Moony, mate…” he rolls to his side, looking at Remus intently. He’s got a recently obtained scar along his jaw and his eyes are bright, but the corners of his lips are turned down. “Remus, I reckon I’m falling in love with you. Have been for a while- since fifth year, I think.”

Remus shifts, mirroring his position. “What about Lia, though?”

Ah, yes, the part he hasn’t said out loud because if he does, he might have to face a kind of rejection he isn’t ready for.

“Well, I er… reckon I could fall in love with her, too. But I don’t- I won’t pick. I want you both. And she’s made it clear she wants us. I had no idea she knew about the Moony thing. As far as she knows, full moons are Boys’ Night.”

Remus, ever the closed book, is silent for a stretch of time. So long, in fact, that Aurelia comes back with Remus’s shirt falling to her thighs and her hair bundled up on top of her head. “Right, next time one of you decides to come on me, you’re responsible for cleaning it up before it dries.”

Sirius barks a laugh, leaning away from Remus to allow room for her to lay between them. Remus is still looking at him, though, an intense sort of stare that he only gets when he’s thinking big thoughts. When he finally speaks, it startles Sirius and Aurelia.

“Yeah, alright. We’ll all be together. Properly. Means I can snog either of you when I want, right?”

Aurelia is the first to quip back, “No offense, Moony, but it does rather seem like Sirius will be the one attacking you with snogging. I, on the other hand, will snog you in the restricted section of the library, and occasionally, if you’re lucky, I’ll give you blowies under the Quidditch stands.”

Sirius makes a noise, “You never blow me under the Quidditch stands!”

It sparks a laugh from Remus, which gets the other two giggling until they’re all half-asleep on top of each other.

“Padfoot, stop playing footsie with me and go to sleep,”

“Right, sorry. Night, all, hope you have sweet-”

“Sirius.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr at buggy-blogs and also huge shout out to my baby girl dani for hyping me up and helping me with inspo for this lil universe


End file.
